


K-12

by yaekkunsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Album: K-12 (Melanie Martinez), Arguments, Bus, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Melanie Martinez, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships To Be Added, Phones, hair cutting, school dress codes are shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: Each chapter is a song from k-12, a Melanie Martinez album, they also have a movie with these songs. I do not own any of them, all links are in each of the chapter's notes.Yay! Finally finished <3333
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Suna Rintarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru & Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	1. Wheels On The Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some lyrics are changed but not considerably, it's mostly just the pronouns.
> 
> before it starts, i just wanted to say that melanie's pronouns are she/they, i just wanted to tell you

Shoyo stood at the end of a dirt road, one that led to his home. Currently, he wore a baby blue uniform, with a backpack of the same color. The cold wind slapped his face and made Shoyo shiver.

Seeing that pink bus come down the road, Shoyo got ready to hop on. The bus stopped in front of him and opened its doors, prompting Shoyo to step on. Getting on, he spotted his friend, Kozume, sitting in the front. He immediately went to sit by him, saying a simple ' _hi',_ the other looked up at him in acknowledgement. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, Shoyo watched Kozume play games before he looked outside.

Counting trees as they passed him by, Shoyo counted 29 before he stopped, feeling the cold from the open window behind his seat. He yelped when two boys, one with frosted tips and the other with yellow hair, were yelling behind him, playing with each other from across the aisle. Shoyo put his attention to Kozume's game, trying not to look across the aisle, 'cause Rintaro's letting Osamu put his hand on his pants, and he's got his hand down his pants. 

Shoyo peeked up, seeing the big mirror in front showcase the driver's face, he knows the driver sees it, he knows he's peeking in the rear view mirror. He says nothing, Shoyo speaks to Kozume. "Trying to ignore it, it's fucking boring." Kozume nodded, looking up to where the other was looking. "I'm quietly observing, I'm saying nothing." Kozume responded, looking back at his game.

" _No one's watching us, don't give a fuck."_ Shoyo grumbled, looking around and listened to what was playing on the radio. ' _Wheels on the bus'_ played, making Shoyo grimace at the song choice, ' _A lullaby, really?'_ Shoyo thought. "I'm holding it down, up in the front." Kozume bumped into Shoyo's shoulder while immersed in his game, making Shoyo watch again. The wheels on the bus song playing in the background.

Now, Rintaro lit a joint and sucked in, and let the smoke flow out of his mouth. "Pass it." A voice behind Rintaro spoke, hanging over the leather seat. Rintaro ignored them, resting his legs on Osamu, who was spaced out. Puff, puff. "Pass it." The person asked again. Rintaro looked up, to see it was Keiji. Rintaro took another puff and blew the smoke into his face.

"Don't be a dick and babysit, c'mon, just pass it over here." Keiji held out his hand, waiting to be passed the joint. Rintaro rolled his eyes and set it down on Keiji's hand. "There."

Kozume let Shoyo play a game, and he looked out to count the cars, 6 so far had passed by. Kozume's eye twitched, trying not to look a row behind him, 'cause Ryunosuke's got his ass on the glass, ' _and I hate him, driver hit a bump fast.'_ Kozume pleaded in his mind. His plea answered, the driver hit a bump, making the boy hit the roof, then land on the floor. Everyone around him laughed.

Kozume peeked up front, knowing that the driver sees it, knows he's peeking in the rear view mirror, he says nothing. Kozume sighed. "Trying to ignore it, is fucking boring." He huffed, leaning his head against the glass.

' _I'm quietly observing, i'm saying nothing.'_ Kozume mocked the driver in his mind.

Kids smoking joints, putting their hands down each other's pants, throwing things around, sticking their ass on the windows, they were all ignored by the only adult on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask if you wanted a link to the MV or the official audio on youtube? For now, I'll give a link to the MV, but if anyone would like it to be to the official audio instead, just ask  
> [Wheels On The Bus - Melanie Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Q_q9cq3B5A)
> 
> The next one is class fight
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading <3


	2. Class Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally spun a wheel for this one, so here's the list.  
> Kelly: Kenma  
> Brandon: Akaashi  
> Last but not least, Crybaby: Suna  
> [Class Fight - Melanie Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAVFWtus75k)

It was the middle of class and the teacher wasn't looking, Kozume had a fat ass, and trouble was cooking. Rintaro jumped when a crumpled up note landed in front of him, he turned to glare at who threw it, Kozume. Rintaro put his pencil down and opened up the note to a dead stick man, with the words ' _YOU AT RECESS'_ scribbled on top.

Rintaro put it to the side and picked up his pencil again, and went back to work. He sat back-to-back with Keiji, who was seated at the table behind him. Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Rintaro turned to face Keiji. "Do you have a pencil?" He whispered.

Rintaro excitedly gave him the only other pencil he had, the other thanked him. He heard a silent crack to the side, ignoring it, Rintaro focused on his paper.

Rintaro turned his head when he heard something drop to the floor, as did Keiji. It was Kozume who had 'dropped' his pencil, he stood up and slowly bent down to grab it. Keiji watched him, but looked away with a half-smile.

Kozume grinned, the pencil in his hand. Rintaro frowned. ' _He has Keiji wrapped around his finger tight-'_ He was cut off when the teacher slammed her ruler onto a desk, " _SIT DOWN."_ Everyone jumped, their heads snapping to the teacher. Kozume glared at her as he sat down. Rintaro suppressed a laugh.

Rintaro fell in love with him, but Keiji wasn't in his light.

Kozume and Keiji left quickly, leaving almost everyone else behind. Rintaro sighed, and packed up his things. The teacher stopped him, "Give these notes to Kozume, I didn't get to catch him before he left." Rintaro sighed and grabbed the papers. Deciding he didn't have to rush to give the notes to the other, he went to the bathroom.

Upon opening the bathroom door, he saw Kozume kissing Keiji, which resulted in him turning around and letting the door close behind him. He stomped towards the big trash can by the corner and threw Kozume's notes in the trash. 

' _I want to be in his shoes for one day. I'll just wait for recess to make him pay.'_ Rintaro seethed inside his mind, turning the corner to go to his friend. Finding Tooru, he sat beside him and told him all about the bathroom. The other got mad with him.

Later on, Rintaro sat on the rusty, old swing set, slowly swinging, he let his feet drag.

_"Mommy, why do I feel sad?" Rintaro talked to his passed out mother, a cigarette still lit in a glass bowl. He poked at her arm, telling her what was on his mind even if she was unconscious. "Should I give him away or feel this bad?" Rintaro pressed his lips into a thin line._

_"No, no, no, don't you choke." Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat." Rintaro looked up at his father, who sat at the dining room table, drinking beers. "For the throat?" He asked. "For the throat." His father assured._

Being cut off from the memory, Rintaro was slapped and pushed down by none other than Kozume Kenma. He laid there as Kozume kept slapping him, still not comprehending the situation. His friend, Tooru, was held back by Kozume's friends, Shoyo and Kuroo, who laughed at his beat-down. Keiji stood by and grimaced, doing nothing but watching.

Rintaro finally came to his senses and hit Kozume back, making the other stumble backwards. Kozume held his cheek, looking down at Rintaro with an angered expression. 

They went at it, hitting, kicking, slapping, pulling hair, anything you can think of. That is, until Rintaro grabbed Kozume by the throat. Taking his father's advice literally, he lifted the other with both of his hands and threw him around.

His face was fucked up and Rintaro's hands were bloody. They were in the playground, things were getting muddy. Rintaro had enough and let go of Kozume and kicked him in the face, hearing a crack, he was pushed aside. His ass hitting the ground, he looked up to see it was the teacher, putting her hands on Kozume's face.

Next, his hand was stepped on, which made him immediately pull his hand away. He watched as Keiji kneeled down by Kozume, looking at his bloody face. " _Monster."_ Came the word spit out with venom. Rintaro's one true love had called him a monster.

He felt his heart sink, his friend coming to his side as they carried Kozume away. Tooru rubbed his back, " _Come on, let's go."_ He was pulled up, and led to the hedge maze, Tooru leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna ship these three :') Anyway, no hate to any characters and it hurt me to see rin and ken in pain, im very sorry for that part :(
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> The next one is The Principal, I'll be spinning a wheel for those characters too


	3. The Principal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that this is a whole song for trump, ugh, i love her <333 [The Principal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plJCH77VMoI)
> 
> This one is kinda like the mv, but its mostly just them talking to the principle over the phone. Here's the list  
> Crybaby: Tsukishima (yessss)  
> Extra 1: Sakusa (ooooo)  
> Extra 2: Oikawa (oo another good one)  
> Extra 3: Hanamaki (pfft- love his voice)

Kei sat on a pink chair outside of the principal's office, which was locked. Apparently, he was having some type of meeting.

Becoming fed up, Kei walked out, the secretary couldn't stop him, she wasn't there to. He walked out into the halls, grabbing a pink phone from somewhere. The curly line followed him as he walked. "Sneaky, creepy." Kei spat out. He heard the man on the other side gasp.

He continued on, knowing the man _can't_ hang up. "Money seeking. Always peeping, fucking creeping. Got it on the down low." Kei sat down on the grass outside, the phone line stretching above him. 

Three other people came from the hedge maze and sat beside him. " _Hey, I wanna say something."_ His friend, Tooru, asked. His hand stretched out, gesturing for the phone. Kei put it in his hands.

"So, you think you're always squeaky?" Tooru asked. "What if I had told your mother, her son was a cruel _motherfucker_ , _huh_?" Hanamaki laughed at what Tooru said to the principal. "It's not just me it's everybody who thinks that you're fucking ugly." At that they all let out a laugh. 

"When you come and hurt us, just so you can get your money. _Forced_ to follow the leader, who's being possessed by demons." Tooru clenched his jaw, handing the phone to Hanamaki. " _Oh- um._ I've tried to make you listen, but you won't, it's your way, right?"

"Killing kids all day and night, prescription pills and online fights." Hanamaki spoke in one breath, before he started once more. His friends all sat patiently, listening to him rant. The principal listened angrily on the other side, holding the red phone in his clutched hand. 

"Shooting at angels while claiming you're the good guy. All you want is _cash_ and _hype_. 'Fuck our dreams', and that's not right." Kiyoomi gently grabbed the phone out of Hanamaki's hand, wanting a turn.

"Complicated, overrated, you're fixated and elated by the separation in this place that you've created." Kiyoomi spoke with venom, wanting to get everything that was on his mind, _off_ of it.

_"Fuck_ all of your rules and guidelines. You shouldn't even be on the _sidelines."_ The others grinned at his words, all having fun with dissing the Principal. "Can't you see that we're all hurting? If you're not teaching, we're not learning. Excuse me, how much are you _earning_?" With that one last question, Kiyoomi handed the phone back to Kei, the phone line still stretching and following.

Kei held it tight, as for it not to fly away. "You don't know the pain that you are causing. Yeah, your actions hurt, so do your words. The more you try to fuck us over, we will be there yelling at your _front door."_

Kei let the pink phone go, making it fly back towards the school. The four of them watching it disappear past the metal gate.

Turning corners and hitting students, it flew all the way to the Principal's door, making a loud sound. The secretary opened the door to investigate, only for the phone to barge into the room, heading right for the Principal's head.

It knocked right into him and made him fall out of his chair. The secretary rushed over to his side, his head bleeding. He wiped the flowing blood, bringing his hand down to a bloody mess of a hand. The pink phone lay to the side, and the curly line connecting it, fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, Sukizaya, i'd like you to know the little bookmark note thing, i read it and it made me really happy <33 thanks for that, it made my day :)
> 
> The next one is Show and Tell, thanks for reading!!


	4. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the semi-long wait :(
> 
> This one will be slightly different from the others, it will be kind've like an actor/singer au, and will have some DOMESTIC ABUSE, please be careful when reading. I'm sorry I won't have anyone be the spouse, so it'll just be one of my oc's and the other extras are my oc's as well.
> 
> Again, I spun a wheel  
> Crybaby: Akaashi  
> Extra 1: Kita  
> Extra 2: Hinata  
> Extra 3: Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Show and Tell - Melanie Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cXPoQ5WalM)
> 
> I know the names are kinda wack, but i literally let my younger sibling chose them :')
> 
> this is mostly based on the message of the song and not the lyrics so thats why there are only some mentioned :(((

Keiji was dragged by his husband, Isu, to their shared room. Being thrown into the room, Keiji yelled at Isu before he could slam the door. "You pull me by my hair, so I won't go nowhere-" He was cut off by the slam. Huffing out a sigh, Keiji rubbed his head, his scalp stung.

He crawled up onto the bed and curled up.

The next day before he went off to work, he sat at the table with his husband. Keiji remembers the days when his husband would call him ' _blueberry'_ as a joke, and Keiji would call him ' _raspberry'_ right back. "What?" Isu snapped at him. Keiji turned his eyes to his plate, stabbing at his food.

Hearing the apartment doorbell ring, Keiji immediately knew it was his manager. He put his dishes in the sink, but before he could leave, his husband hugged him. "Love you." He let go, Keiji walked towards the door.

"Tell me you love me, but you treat me like I'm never there." Keiji then slammed the door, scurrying down the hallway with his manager.

Going to the place where he would perform, was a long ride. Keiji sat quietly the whole way. "Nakamura, I thin-" "Don't call me that, call me by my first name." Keiji cut him off to which the other glared at him. " _Keiji,_ I think you should go on another diet." "Why?" Keiji responded quickly.

"Reasons." His manager side-eyed him, to which Keiji glared at him. He didn't answer. So, they sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until the other finally got out of the car. Opening his door for him, his manager didn't say anything to him. Keiji didn't bother to either.

Walking into the stadium, Keiji was surrounded by the staff. Shinsuke led him to a chair and started doing his makeup. "How are you doing today, Keiji?" "I feel like shit." "Oh. Why's that?" Keiji sighed softly. "My husband's being a dick again." Shinsuke brushed his hair. "Ah, yeah, he's seems like a huge asshole." Keiji snorted.

Later on, one of his personal bodyguards, Shoyo, showed up. "Hello!" Keiji smiled, patting the other's hair down. "Did you not have enough time to brush your hair?" "No... My brush always gets stuck when I try." Shoyo responded with a pout. Keiji chuckled, "Well, are you and Tobio escorting me to the stage now?" "Yep!" 

After he had said that, Tobio showed up behind Shoyo. "Hello, Keiji-san." "Hi, Tobio."

"Let's go."

When he came back, Isu was out, probably drinking. Keiji went to their room. Putting on a movie, he bundled up in a blanket.

Hearing the door slam open, Keiji jumped. " _You_ motherfucker. You _motherfucker._ " He heard his husband storm towards the room and he froze in spot.

"What? What?" Keiji asked desperately when his husband opened the door. His husband threw his phone at him, making the phone hit Keiji's forehead. " _Ow-"_ "What the fuck is _that?_ " Isu pointed at his phone, which was on. Keiji grabbed it and took a look.

Upon seeing what was trending, Keiji's expression went dark. He was shaking. His fans were shipping him and Tobio after a staff leaked a photo of them together. His husband slapped him, making Keiji gasp out of his shocked state.

"That-That's not what you think! He's just my bodyguard! Nothing more! If you ask my manager he'll tell you the same!" Keiji spluttered out, trying to defend himself. He held his hands up as his Isu sloppily hit him. Keiji sat there and beared it until he finally passed out. He pushed Isu to the other side of the bed and leaned back, letting the tears fall.

He pulled out his phone to text Tobio. " _Did you see what was trending?'_

Tobio didn't reply until a little later. ' _I'm so sorry, Keiji-san. I know how your husband is, are you alright?' 'Pretty much, but we'll have to find out who took the picture.' 'Pretty much? Keiji-san I don't understand why you don't just report him.'_

_'You don't understand. I think I still love him.' 'Think? No disrespect, but I know you're just scared to leave. You have me and Shoyo to beat his ass if he tries anything so I don't know why you're scared. Shinsuke, Shoyo and me will always be here.'_

Keiji sighed. ' _Tobio, not right now. We need to find who took the picture, then I'll talk about it.'_ Tobio seemed to hesitate to respond. ' _Fine. Goodnight, Keiji-san. If you want to stay over at our apartment, don't be afraid to come over.'_ ' _Alright, night Tobio.'_

Keiji set his phone to the side and covered up again. Isu laid on top of the covers beside him and snored.

A week after, he had sent out a statement saying that him and Tobio weren't together. His fans were disappointed, but accepted that. Well, except for a few.

They sent him messages telling him that they knew it was just a cover-up. Keiji ignored those messages and pretended they didn't exist.

Keiji, once again, woke up to another day of insufferable work. And to an asshole of a husband. 

The only thing he looked forward to in his life, was Shoyo, Shinsuke and Tobio. 

He often thinks of how he should've become an editor instead. Being an actor and singer were exhausting, only those who were truly dedicated to the career would love it.

Well, next time he'll go with a job he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> the next one is, the nurse's office


	5. Nurse's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nurse's Office](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2YM5zSapNg)  
>    
> AS always im cutting some lyrics and using specifics part of the song! I hope you enjoy <33 ALSO, there is a faked seizure in this, so i don't know if that's something, but i just wanted to let u know.
> 
> Crybaby: Sakusa  
> Extra 1: Lev  
> Extra 2: Kenma, this spin spooked me, i spun it three times and each one landed on his name :<

Kiyoomi tried to concentrate, but the silver headed boy behind him had scissors in hand, and the other hand has his hair in the other. Kiyoomi slammed his pencil down when he felt his hair get lighter. He raised his hand, being called upon, he spoke. 

"Teacher, can I sit right there? This _bitch_ behind me is cutting my hair." He glared at Lev from the corner of his eye, who had only snapped his head at him. The teacher frowned. "No, just sit your ass down, and stare at the chalkboard." Kiyoomi heavily sighed, writing down his abc's furiously.

 _Then_ , he got a very great idea.

He started twitching and seizing. His classmates yelled in horror when he fell to the ground, still seizing. He hit his head hard on the floor, but he kept going. The teacher immediately called the nurses, who had put him on a stretcher and took him to the nurse's office. He had laid still halfway there, seeming like it stopped

The laid him on a hospital bed. The main nurse asked him a couple of questions, his name tag said ' _Kozume'._ Kiyoomi faked a cough. "I'm bleeding, band-aids won't heal it." He stated, touching the blood dripping from the side of his head. ' _I'm faking all of this so they take me home.'_

Kozume wiped the blood off with a rag. "Alright, i'll give you a pink slip." Kiyoomi watched him sign it. He grabbed it eagerly whilst still pretending he was hurt. "The bus driver will take you home." Kiyoomi nodded and waited for the man to walk in.

He looked out the window the whole ride home, excited to finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, i have a couple other fics out before this, but when it came to this, all my energy just vanished, so sorry about that! :(  
> I do have the inspiration to do this now! So don't worry :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, i think you know whats next :)  
> Have a great day/night <33


	6. Drama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just like, them wanting to live their life instead of being involved in a lot of drama.
> 
> [Drama Club](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DTOwbYHc-0)
> 
> Crybaby: Yaku

Morisuke pushed away his mother's papers, they were colleges and jobs and some other stuff she signed him up for, _without_ asking him. He sighed, his mother did not care about him. She only wanted him to do all this shit, so she had someone to brag about to her fake friends. 

He loves her, he really does, but he wishes she doesn't always seek validation from others. He wanted her to be well-liked by others, well _used_ to. He would feel happy when she would talk about she was befriended by this rich or pretty lady. But, when she started doing things for him that he didn't ask her to, just because she wanted him to be a thing to brag about.

When her friends would brag about their children being the top of their class or volunteering constantly or just doing _whatever-_ She wanted him to do it too. He wanted her to be accepted, so he didn't complain, and she convinced him it would help him in the future. Only after he realized she didn't care, and would constantly change something to the next.

"I don't wanna be an actor, living by a script." His mother frowned and tried to make him go out of the door and shoving the papers in his hands. "Who cares about practicing? I don't give a shit." His mother stopped and started lecturing him about respecting his elders.

"You're over-analysing every word I _say_." He said tiredly. His mother kept berating him. 

"There's a whole world out there! You're living a play." Morisuke was tired, exhausted and just wanted to lay down.

"I never signed up for your drama club." His mother stuttered, stopping to look at him. Morisuke sighed. "I understand that you just want to be liked, but you're making me sad because you just want me to be a topic spoken about with your friends."

He gently grabbed his mother's hands. "Can I just live my life? Your friends are all toxic anyway, I don't know why you hang out with them." His mother glared at him. "Do not talk about them like that, they are very good friends."

Morisuke sighed and let go of her hands, beginning to walk back into his room. His mother did nothing as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this kinda turned into a rant!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	7. Strawberry Shortcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Strawberry Shortcake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EQ-NNM8l64)
> 
> there is implied nudity in this one, but there's no detailed descriptions
> 
> Crybaby: Kiyoko  
> Mickey: Murata from kny

Kiyoko stood in front of the mirror after just getting out of the shower, her towel pooled around her feet. She felt unsure of her naked body, standing back, watching it take shape. Kiyoko squished her hips, trying to push them in to make her body take an hourglass shape.

She sighed, why couldn't she just look like barbie?

She sat at the table, opening her phone to a social media app. It showed women with tiny waists, and men commenting disgusting things underneath. Her mother started preaching to her after she examined her outfit. " _I'm just making sure you're pure."_

Kiyoko sighed, she never really cared about that shit before. She snatched her phone off the table and walked out the front door, waiting for that pink bus to come down the road. Kiyoko sat quietly in the front, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She walked into the classroom, looking around the room to whoever wants her. Her skirt rode up her thighs, which got the boys acting like they ain't seen skin before, one even grazed her thigh with his fingers. Her teacher slammed a ruler onto the desk beside Kiyoko, making her and the classmates around her jump.

" _Go home and change."_ The teacher said sharply, pointing out the door.

Kiyoko walked down the hallway with her head down, some of the boys she passed whistled. It's her fault, it's her fault 'cause she put icing on top. Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake. Kiyoko scrunched her face in anger.

' _That's my bad, that's my bad, no one taught them not to grab._ ' She mocked in her head, beginning to feel anger instead of embarrassment.

She was picked up by her mother and stayed home the rest of the day. 

Later that night, she sat in her bathroom, waxing her legs. " _Gotta make sure that my legs are_ _shiny_." Kiyoko told herself, hot wax melting, burning her skin. 

Kiyoko went to school the next day, her peers watching her closely, she had gotten a slightly longer skirt in the mail. Kiyoko sighed, becoming depressed. One of the boys sneered at her as she passed him. ' _People all around me watching closely, 'cause it's how I look and not what I think.'_

When walking into class she noticed that Murata's eyes were glued to another girl's chest. That lunch hour, she went into the bathroom and stuffed her bra, so that hers look the best. 

Laying in bed, her makeup and revealing clothes taken off, she was frustrated. She wanted to be able to enjoy wearing makeup and the clothes she liked _without_ being sexualized. ' _Instead of making me feel bad for the body I got, just teach him to keep it in his pants and tell him to stop.'_ A few tears made their way down her face as she fell asleep.

She laid in bed, awaiting another day of hell and men staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw, kiyoko :( let me give u a hug <33
> 
> i'm trying to write a full length story, you know the ones that are 5k - 10k, so ill work on this as i take breaks.
> 
> thanks for reading <3


	8. Lunchbox Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lunchbox Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYd92fTkg7k)

They came and went, not once did they stay. 

Kindaichi Yuutaro. Kunimi Akira.

They abandoned him. Tobio wasn't all to sad about it, he wasn't close with them- really.

Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi Hajime.

They were his seniors, they taught him many things. It didn't hurt at all. Nadda. 

Tobio walked through the halls of Karasuno, not expecting to be approached, and he wasn't.

He practiced volleyball in the gym before any of the other guys got there, he didn't expect it to be different.

Except it was. Drastically different.

They made efforts.

Efforts to become his friends.

Efforts to understand _why_.

Efforts to accept him.

Tobio never felt happier in his life.

Hinata Shouyou. Nishinoya Yuu. Sugawara Koushi. Yamaguchi Tadashi. Sawamura Daichi. Azumane Asahi. Tanaka Ryunosuke. Hell, even Tsukishima and the rest of the second years.

Tobio smiles.


	9. Orange Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: eating disorder (bulimia), throwing up, peer pressure, self-worth issues, gore but isn't a detailed description/ please heed these warnings, skip to the next chapter if needed/wanted.
> 
> i have never experienced this, so please do not take this as fact. everyone's experiences are different.
> 
> [Orange Juice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDKyZRZEt70)
> 
> the wheels choices >  
> crybaby: suga  
> fleur: hinata

Koushi sat inside a pink stall, gagging and splashing was heard on the other side. Two people were inside. Koushi quieted down and listened. "You have to be skinny to stay friends with us." Koushi frowned, hearing the poor boy throw up again.

"Stick it down your throat." The person left, their footsteps becoming faint as they got further and further away. He heard the boy on the other side cry out in frustration before seeing his figure rise. They wildly stomped over to the mirror and screamed at their reflection. 

Koushi stood up, pushing open the stall door, watching the boy snap his head to him. Koushi gave him a sympathetic face. He recognized the boy to be Shoyo Hinata, one of the people in the popular group. "Shoyo... You don't have to do this to yourself to be in his group."

Shoyo grumbled, "But, it doesn't matter either way, I am already fat." Shoyo leaned against the sink, taking a glance at the full body mirror across from him. Koushi walked in front of the mirror, giving Shoyo a soft smile.

"Let me lend you my eyes, yours don't seem to be working properly." Koushi grabbed his out of their sockets, waiting for Shoyo to do the same. Once he pushed his own into Shoyo's, he put the other's into his. Opening his eyes, Koushi gently grabbed his shoulder and put him by his side.

They looked into the mirror and silent tears flowed down Shoyo's face. "See, you're perfect just the way you are." Koushi spoke softly, Shoyo wiping at his eyes, sniffling.

" _Thank you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crisis textline: 741741
> 
> ed specific call line:  
> (800) 931-2237 /monday to thursday from 11am to 9pm ET - friday 11am to 5pm ET


	10. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [detention](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6IW2aul43A)
> 
> crybaby: kita  
> extra 1: some oc  
> extra 2: some oc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of the lyrics reminds me of me and my mother's relationship with my father, well, also my relationship with her.  
> i just have resting bitch face, so if im not smiling 24/7 my parents assume im pouting, mad about something or giving them attitude. 
> 
> it's such a fucking chore to try not to get them angry, when if i just raise my voice a bit around them, they start yelling at me.
> 
> anyway, a heads-up, the next chapter includes grooming and pedophilia, so please skip to the chapter after that if those trigger you.

"I'm not a bad guy." Shinsuke sat in front of his parents, his face relaxed as can be, and his parents glaring down at him. "So, don't treat me bad if I'm feeling sad, alright?" Shinsuke's expression wavered. "I just, don't want to put on a mask everyday just to satisfy you." _Unsaid words._

His parents started antagonizing him. Telling him that he was lazy and a bad son, for they tried their hardest everyday, just for him to do this.

"I'm sorry if i'm not enough for you. It's hard even trying to find a will to keep going and you berate _me_? Your _child_ , who tries just as hard as you, every single second they are alive." Shinsuke's face dropped into an even deeper frown. Of course, those words were never said out loud, Shinsuke did not have the guts to speak up to his parents.

His parents did not stop, instead pointing out his flaws that were not even related to this conversation.

"Please don't be mad if I don't smile back, alright?" Shinsuke spoke.

The cycle repeated, just as it does everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the slow updates. i just fell really hard into other anime such as sk8 the infinity, fire force and demon slayer. I also don't have the motivation to write because of personal life problems, i've also been missing lots of assignments (which i never do as, you know, "the gifted kid") and i start in-school learning in two days, so i guess i'm stressed? idk.
> 
> thanks for reading <33


	11. teacher's pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [pet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kgIJ85whKw)
> 
> tw//pedophilia  
> skip to next chapter
> 
> crybaby: fem!semi
> 
> im very sorry if this has dissapointed you because they're all short.

Caught the teacher giving his eyes to a student, Eita twirled her hair around her fingers, smiling at the other.

You watched with disgust, trying to ignore the situation but could not tear your eyes away.

The teacher pretended to look at his papers, before announcing, "Semi, please stay after class." He stated with a neutral face. You watched them share a secretive glance with grins on their faces. You clenched your jaw, whipping your head to look at your paper. 

You debated heavily in your head about whether or not you should do something about this.

Ultimately, you decided to report it _right_ after class.

Walking out, you hoped you would make it in time before anything could happen.

-

One uncomfortable talk later, you were now being sent home. They promised to investigate.

-

Nearly a day later, there's word going around about the scandal on social media.

You can only hope that Eita will not suffer or get bullied for this. She did not know what she was doing, as she is, but a child.

Sadly, the other people are children as well.


	12. Highschool Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [highschool sweethearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dn5rSbHGsHY&list=OLAK5uy_nn8VvFrtyjj36dIEWabQZoV5i75VVI7EM&index=12)

We had a big fight...

He walked out on me.

_He_ walked out on _me._

_Me._ The one who gave him _everything._ He claimed that I should've tried harder.

Should I have?

I mean... He literally owes me his life.

I can't count _how_ many _times_ I have saved his ass.

Yet, he has the balls to walk out on me?

High School Sweethearts. Yeah right. All a bunch of bullshit.

Nothing lasts forever.

Does anything really do?

...

I hope he comes back.

I miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interpret whatever ship :)


	13. Recess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Recess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWuvOQtzuGE&list=OLAK5uy_nn8VvFrtyjj36dIEWabQZoV5i75VVI7EM&index=13)

Yaku's head was bobbing up and down at his desk, unable to stay awake.

' _Ughhh_...' He sighs inwardly, settling himself in his chair and positioning his fingers on the keyboard.

' _If i don't keep up... Someone else will replace me! I can't lose this position! I worked too hard!'_ Yaku thinks, finally giving himself reason to keep doing this meaningless job.

He types until he can't feel his fingers anymore.

At the end of the day, he comes home to a small apartment.

Eating instant noodles.

Immediately going to sleep afterwards.

If only he were allowed to live a life without having to do this. Do this just to be able to continue _living._

But, that's life.

Or at least, that's what he tells himself when he's on the verge of collapsing, trying to convince himself that this was fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around :)
> 
> if you want any more stories, i have a request book coming out in a few, so please feel free to look at that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, you're amazing for sticking around with my shitty writing (and just in general) <33
> 
> hope you're doing well


End file.
